


Rubber Snap

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cock Worship, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes Sanji needs to get on his knees and really indulge himself with Luffy





	Rubber Snap

Taking advantage of not just their time but of everything was what made them pirates. Sanji was not always the one that called for them to have time together. Luffy was not always the one calling the shots. Sanji had needs too, he had desires too. He had in the beginning thought it would be him always opening Luffy’s eyes.

His captain had played a trick on him, played a trick on them all because nothing about him was innocent. He could be oblivious sometimes. It really felt if Luffy could not be Luffy without being a tad bit oblivious. It was the honest truth. Not that Sanji minded that much. Not that he even cared that much at all.

It was what it was. Still that part of Luffy that was hungry for contact and for Sanji was a trip. It was a heady feeling and Sanji couldn’t have enough of it. It was more than the love and caring they held for each other. The need, the lust consumed them both.

Luffy wanted and as the target Sanji could not be happier. He wanted Luffy’s hands on him, he wanted his tongue on him. Stroking and tasting, he wanted to be eaten up until nothing was left because that intense beastly way was how Luffy did things. It was better than anything Sanji could have dreamed of. Better than anything he had dreamed of.

He was lucky, he was in love and he was in love with such an intense beastly man. Things got pulled out of him that he had not even known were there. There was just something about Luffy. It made Sanji playful in ways he had not known he could be. Made him needy and desperate. It was nothing to be ashamed of, his captain loved him that way too. He loved the way Sanji got for him. He had a streak of something else in him but that was something Sanji addressed when it came up.

Now was not the time for that. Not when it was obvious that he got to take the reigns this time. It would be his show and he could do as he liked. Just by stepping into the dark room of the kitchen he knew how things would play. Luffy’s intense look, the air about him. Sanji knew how Luffy wanted things to go this time and he was on board. Ready and willing for his captain.

He would always be willing for Luffy. Luffy heated up his blood just by being there and being Luffy. Maybe later he would knock his captain about for abusing the spare chair in such a way but for now all Sanji wanted to do was get closer to Luffy.

When he made it over he felt Luffy reach for him as he sank to his knees. Luffy went from rocking the chair to letting it rest on all four legs. Sanji’s hands were on Luffy’s pants as he locked eyes with his captain.

Touching Luffy’s cock made his fingers quiver. It was hot to the touch. Luffy was hot, hard and already wet at the tip. He had been waiting for a while for Sanji, hot hard and hungry. Hot, hungry and huge. Just taking the heavy weight in hand made Sanji close his eyes in pleasure as he leaned to kiss the tip. The hot taste of Luffy that he would never be able to imitate. He did not even want to try.

Luffy’s hands did not move to his head when Sanji dragged his tongue down Luffy’s heavy length. All he did was settle back in his chair. He was watching Sanji though, there was a burning feeling from Luffy’s stare. Sanji did not have to open his eyes to check. He knew Luffy was watching.

Of course he was, as much as Sanji enjoyed Luffy’s cock as much as he savoured the whole thing. Luffy got off on it too. He wanted Sanji to go wild and enjoy himself. it made these moments that Sanji took what he wanted so much hotter. Made him more desperate for Luffy’s everything.

He tried to muffle his moan when he dragged his tongue down the underside of Luffy’s cock. So thick, heavy and hot. How Luffy kept this hidden he still had no idea. How Luffy managed to be this blessed Sanji had no clue but he did know he was fucking thankful.

His tongue left a wet trail as he made his way to Luffy’s balls. Mouthed them, lost a bit of himself as he kissed and mouthed them. Luffy’s cock over him and he tasting his captain in such a lewd way.

He was hard in his own pants. Ridiculously turned on his cock leaking as his breathing got shorter and harsher. Luffy’s breathing was harsh as well, quick pants but no real moans. He was holding back as he watched.

Coming back up Luffy’s cock was enjoyable only because Sanji could lap away the precum. Savour every trickle and search for more. When his mouth finally slid over the head of Luffy’s cock properly his eyes closed as he focused on the thick head. Taking the entire thing was difficult. It needed lots of time and preparation he was never able to di it every time but he wished that he could. He wanted to, he craved it.

He wished he could take the whole thing so easily but Luffy’s eyes as he rubbed his face on it. Sucked, licked and did his best to take it in. that was to be savoured as well. All of it was enjoyable, especially playing with Luffy.

Small scraps with his teeth because that was unavoidable. With a cock that big some scrapping would happen but it was Luffy’s reaction that kept Sanji squirming and doing his best. Luffy was rubber, it did not hurt but the tingle it did give him did something to him. Drove him hotter and that was what Sanji wanted.

He loved that.

Both his hands wrapped around Luffy’s cock pumped and stroked in the rhythm that drove Luffy crazy. Sanji kissed his way down Luffy’s cock once more, skipped over his own hands teasing Luffy before he switched over to Luffy’s thighs. His hands kept moving, squeezing out precum as Luffy panted, his face was flushed his eyes wild.

A kiss to the top of Luffy’s left thigh quickly followed by a sharp bite to his right. Luffy’s hips jerked as he groaned low in his throat, his cock twitched in Sanji’s hand. The precum was flowing and his mouth was watering for another taste. It was stickily moving down his hands as he continued.

Another kiss followed by one more before he sank his teeth into Luffy’s inner thigh. Rode out his twitches, listened to his groans.

Sanji was painfully hard when Luffy finally gasped for him. Hot, heavy and leaking in his hands. Sanji moved back to the head of Luffy’s cock to lick away as much as he could as Luffy’s writhed in the chair and his cock throbbed.

The first shot of thick cum was on his tongue. Sanji pulled back even as he swallowed to get the next load over his lips. The next heavy shot was on his left cheek. It kept going as he knelt there hard in his pants and Luffy’s taste on his tongue. The final shot of cum was his forehead as Luffy’s cock finished throbbing in his hands. Sanji could only taste Luffy and watch his cock in hunger and amazement.

It did not end there, of course it would not. Luffy was a hungry beast and there was no real sating him. Arms wrapped around him and dragged him to Luffy’s level. Forced him to release Luffy’s cock. Sanji did that reluctantly even as he was swept into a kiss.

Luffy tasted himself in Sanji’s mouth as he got Sanji to straddle him. Got him to grind against him and rub his hard cock against Luffy’s shirt. Sanji had begun to melt into the kiss when Luffy pulled his mouth away to nuzzle his way down Sanji’s neck.

The hands that clamped onto his waist were no real warning. Luffy held him in place as his nuzzles and sucks turned into a huge bite at the side of his neck. Where he was most sensitive. No moan escaped, no cry. Sanji just froze up and stared at the ceiling as his body jerked in Luffy’s embrace and his cum stained his briefs and his pants. Fuck, he had no clue he was into shit like that.


End file.
